Let's Take a Bath
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: "Let's take a bath, honey " ujar Donghae seduktif, sebelum mencium penuh bibir Eunhyuk. / Just drabble, I think. HaeHyuk. GS.


**Let's Take a Bath**

**By: Jong Aeolia**

"Akhirnya.. selesai juga.." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega.

Seharian sudah Eunhyuk membersihkan rumahnya seorang diri. Padahal luas rumah Eunhyuk 10 kali lipat dari lapangan sepak bola. Belum lagi rumah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai. Bayangkan sodara sodara, gimana Eunhyuk enggak gempor? Sekali lagi author ulangi, Eunhyuk membersihkan rumahnya SEORANG DIRI.

Jika ingin mencari tumbal, salahkan saja Donghae. Pria itu yang sudah membangun rumah sebesar ini dan tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengurusnya kecuali ia dan sang istri –yang tak lain dan tak bukan, tentu saja Eunhyuk. Tapi mengingat Donghae yang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, jadilah Eunhyuk yang selalu membersihkan seisi rumah ini sendirian. Ingat, tolong di garis bawahi kata terakhir di kalimat sebelumnya.

Oke, kita kembali ke Eunhyuk yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sendi-sendi di tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal. Peluh juga tak mau berhenti membasahi tubuh ramping Eunhyuk.

"Mandi dulu ah~" sebenarnya sih Eunhyuk udah capek banget, tapi masa' iya sih ia langsung tidur sehabis mandi keringat? Maka dari itu, meski dengan langkah terseok-seok, Eunhyuk berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membilas keringatnya dengan berendam air hangat. Ah~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuat otot saraf di sekujur tubuh Eunhyuk rileks.

* * *

"Aku pulang~" seru Donghae riang saat memasuki rumahnya. Hari ini semua pekerjaanya, ia wakilkan pada seluruh staf bawahannya, hingga Donghae bisa pulang –sangat– awal dari biasanya. Ya, setidaknya untuk sehari saja Donghae ingin menghabiskan waktu berharganya bersama sang istri tercinta.

Karena saking senangnya bisa pulang cepat, Donghae sampai enggak sadar, kalau tak terdengar suara lembut sang istri yang membalas sapaannya. Padahal biasanya Eunhyuk udah nangkring di sofa ruang tamu sambil main I-pad, nungguin Donghae pulang. Iyalah, orang Eunhyuknya lagi enak berendem di kamar mandi. Gimana bisa nyahutin Donghae coba?

Donghae yang baru 'ngeh' akan tidak ada sosok Eunhyuk yang menyambut kepulangannya, langsung bermolonog tak jelas, "Eh? My honey-sweety-lovely-anchovy dimana yah? 'kan biasanya kalau aku pulang dia langsung jejeritan histeris."

'Jejeritan histeris' yang dimaksud Donghae di sini, bukanlah pekikan histeris membabi buta layaknya seorang fans yang bertemu dengan sang idola, melainkan lebih mirip teriakan penuh amarah seorang istri yang memergoki suaminya tengah berselingkuh. Meski Eunhyuk sebenarnya bukan marah karena Donghae selingkuh –toh Donghae juga enggak akan berani selingkuh dari dia. Tapi yang menjadi penyebab utama kekesalan Eunhyuk pada Donghae ialah jejak-jejak sepatu Donghae yang selalu mengotori lantai rumah mereka tiap kali pria itu pulang. Eunhyuk sendiri heran, suaminya itu kerjanya di kantor atau di sawah, sih? Padahal readers udah tau sendiri dong, ini rumah enggak ada pembantu. Alhasil Eunhyuk harus ngepel ulang lantai di rumah ini. Lama-lama gue bisa mati kehabisan keringat, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu, acuh. Mungkin lagi masak di dapur, pikirnya.

Donghae buru-buru memasuki lift, ia ingin segara ganti baju ke kamar baru deh abis itu ngajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan. Jangan heran kenapa Donghae ke kamar aja musti naik lift segala, kalau naik tangga udah pasti gempor kakinya, 'kan kamarnya ada di lantai 3.

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, sesampainya di kamar. "Ah~ my room~"

Tak berapa lama kemudia, Donghae beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. "Mandi dulu aja lah." gumam Donghae. Dia enggak mau kalau acara jalan-jalanya dengan Eunhyuk terganggu gara-gara badannya yang lengket, belum mandi.

Donghae menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya. Lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil bersiul kecil.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat Donghae tertegun. Matanya membulat penuh saat mendapati tubuh polos Eunhyuk yang di guyur shower terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk's side

Eunhyuk menyalakan shower sambil bersenandung riang. Setelah cukup lama berendam air hangat, Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya telah segar kembali. Sesekali Eunhyuk meniupkan busa sabun di tangannya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun. Namun tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa ada aura yang berbeda di kamar mandi, tepatnya dari balik punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Donghae tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yah-you-know-what.

'Eh? Tunggu dulu! Donghae? Sejak kapan dia–' belum sempat otaknya melanjutkan pertanyaannya tentang Donghae, tubuh Eunhyuk sudah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi –tepatnya karena ditubruk pria itu.

"Let's take a bath, honey~" ujar Donghae seduktif, sebelum mencium penuh bibir Eunhyuk.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk mengutuk kebodohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ia lupa bahwa suaminya yang amat sangat terlalu mesum banget itu suka sekali bertingkah ajaib.

Dan disatu sisi sepertinya Donghae langsung melupakan acara jalan-jalannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Fin


End file.
